Ouran Highschool Host Club: Mori's Past
by novelist1995
Summary: Mori's always been the quiet one in the group. But when a past that no one but Honey knew about comes back to Mori. He can either stay quiet or Talk to save it.
1. Prologue

"1,2,3"

a drum beat leads into a song

 **Lead Singer**  
Kiss, kiss, fall in love!

 **Back-Up Singers**  
(Hey! Hey! Hey!)

 **Lead Singer**  
I see you come, I watch you go; you never seem to leave me, though.  
So is this love or hate? We'll see...you're makin' me crazy!  
Inside my dreams, you're all I see. Well, all I see is you and me.  
Lady, maybe, or host? I find I really don't mind

 **Lead and Backup singer**  
If I had to choose a rose, in this garden of romance,  
Maybe we could take this chance...

 **Lead Singer**  
maybe you're my love,

 **Backup Singers**  
And I would like to find a hand like yours to take mine,  
And with one kiss we could stop time, and I'd fall in love with you.  
Tomorrow's far away; let's place our hope in today.  
Just you and me in a beautiful spring...

 **Lead Singer**  
and we'll always fall in love, again.

 **Backup singers**  
(Hey! Hey!)  
Maybe you're my love!

while a band sings this song

Someone is Running somewhere

But does he make it is in the question


	2. Welcome to Ouran

Sorry guys, i had work today and I just got home, so without further delay please enjoy the first two chapters of Ouran High School Host Club: Mori's past

* * *

"Chairman the Koizumi's are here" a woman says through an intercom

A man probably around his late 40's with light brown hair and brown eyes answers back "Show them in please Ms. Katayama"

seconds later a young woman probably early 30's shows in a man probably in his late 40's- early 50's with short black hair and dark brown eyes and a young girl probably his daughter, about 16- 17 years old with long black hair and green eyes.

"Thank you Ms. Katayama, please bring us some tea" the chairman tells her

"Yes sir" Ms. Katayama walks back out

"Yuzuru it's been a long time" Mr. Koizumi says as he shakes the chairman's hand

"Hiro good to see you're doing well" the Chairman and Mr. Koizumi give a man hug

"Yuzuru you remember my Daughter Jocelyn" Mr. Koizumi introduces the young girl next to him

"It's good to see you again chairman" Jocelyn curtsy

"This is really Jocelyn?" the chairman looks surprised "Last time i saw you, you were only 14 years old, you have grown into such a fine young woman" he smiles

"Thank you chairman" Jocelyn says

"Please your father and I have been best friends for years please call me uncle" he smiles at her and hands her a rose

"Thank chair- Uncle" Jocelyn smiles and takes the rose

Ms. Katayama returns with tea

"Please sit both of you" they all sit and Ms. Katayama sets down the tea

"I hope the transfer is going smoothly" Mr. Koizumi says

"Everything is in place for her first day tomorrow i assure you" the chairman says

"She's coming into the year a little late, will it be hard for her to catch up?" Mr. koizumi ask concern for his daughter

"Dad please, have some faith in me" Jocelyn felt a little insulted

"To be on the safe side, I'll have one of the students help catch her up on what's she's missed" the chairman reassures Mr. Koizumi

"Thank you my friend, now i just need a favor" Mr. Koizumi finishes his tea

"What's that?" the chairman ask

"I'm worried about her first day tomorrow, high school can be a tough place for young girl and i'd feel better if someone was there to help her until she's settled in" Mr. Koizumi was more concerned then ever

"Dad please I'll be fine" Jocelyn tries to reassure her father

"You're father is only trying to look out for you, I'll have my son Tamaki escort around" the chairman says

"I didn't know you have a son chair- Uncle" Jocelyn looks at him

"Yes he's your age and You'll be in the same class" he tells her

"I look forward to meeting him then" She smiles

"Sweetie why don't go out and explore the school a bit while Yuzuru and I finish up some business" Mr. Koizumi grabs his daughters hand

"Ok" Jocelyn gets up and bow to both men and walks out the room

"She has her mothers eyes" the chairman says

"Everyday I look at her she becomes more like her mother" Mr. Koizumi smiles at the though "You can see why I worry about her so much" he turns to the chairman

"Hiro you have my word Tamaki will take care of her" the chairman reassures him

"Thank you Yuzuru" the chairman finally relaxes

* * *

Jocelyn walks down one of the hallways and stops when she finds a good view of the rose garden outside.

 _"If i have to chose a rose in this garden of romance maybe we can take this chance"_ Jocelyn sings to herself

"Excuse me" Jocelyn turns around to see two boys staring at her, one with short black hair and brown eyes and another with short black hair as well but with the sides shaved and brown eyes

"Do you attend this school?" the short brown one ask

School is currently in session, so everyone is in uniform. Boys wear black trousers and a pale blue blazer or biege sweater vest, under is worn either a long or short sleeved white shirt with a black tie with a narrow purple strip running through the center of the tie, finishing with black socks and dress shoes. Girls wear a yellow fitted-bodice dress with a pointed white collar and red loosely-bowed tie; high cut bishop sleeves in a white cuff, and the skirt is calf-length and somewhat puffy, finishing with white tights and black or red shows.

Jocelyn is wearing skinny jeans, with knee-length high heel boots, peach colored tank tap, and a black jacket. Jocelyn sticks out like a sore thumb

"I will be starting tomorrow" She answers him

"You're a new student then" shaved sides says

"That's right, I'll be in class 2-A" She tells them

"You're a second year, were third years I'm Motoki Tojigamori" the short hair bows "And this is my friend Tadashi Kurosawa" he points to shave sides

"I'm Jocelyn Koizumi" she curtsy

"Where did you transfer from Koizumi-chan?" Motoki ask

"England" she tells them

"I have family in England, where did you come from?" Tadashi ask this time, interested

"London of course" Jocelyn smiles, just then her phone rings "Excuse me" she excuses herself and answers the phone "Hello?" it's her dad calling "Ok i'll meet you out front" she hangs up "I have to go my dad is waiting for me, it was nice meeting you both, good bye" Jocelyn walks away

"See you tomorrow" Tadashi tells her

"Kiozumi..." Motoki thinks for a minute "That name sounds familiar


	3. Meet Tamaki and Kyoya

The next day Jocelyn returns to the chairman's office

"Chairman, Ms. Koizumi is here" Ms. Katayama says through the intercom

"Please send her in and when my son arrives please send him in as well" he answers and Jocelyn enters

"Good morning Uncle" Jocelyn says

"Good morning, you ready for your first day?" he ask

"You sound like my father only with a little less worry in your voice" Jocelyn laughs

"That's because i have full confidence in my son" the chairman smiles when the door opens

"You wanted to see me father?" a young man with short pale-blonde hair and violet eyes walks in

"Tamaki I've told to address me as chairman while in school" he sighs "Anyway Tamaki there is someone i want you to meet, this is Jocelyn Koizumi" Jocelyn bows "Jocelyn this is my son Tamaki Suoh"

"A pleasure to meet you Ms. Koizumi" Tamaki bows

"Likewise" Jocelyn curtsy

"Ms. Jocelyn has transferred to this school and will be joining your class"

"I see, well let me be the first to say Welcome to Ouran Academy" Tamaki bows again

"Jocelyn do you mind stepping outside while i speak to my son?" he ask

"Not at all" Jocelyn curtsy and walks out the room

"Tamaki listen to me very carefully, Ms. Jocelyn is the daughter of a very close, important and powerful friend you will be escorting her until further notice you understand Tamaki" the chairman gives his son a serious look

"I understand father" Tamaki walks out of his fathers office and into the hallway, where he sees Jocelyn looking down at the rose garden

"Would you like to go see it?" Tamaki ask startling Jocelyn "If you like we can go see it during lunch"

"No it's alright and I'm sorry you have to watch me, my father worries too much" Jocelyn apologizes

"It's no problem at all princess" Tamaki flashes his famous smile "Come lets get to class"

They start walking in the hallways, students have already arrived and are walking to their classrooms and they notice Tamaki walking with Jocelyn and Jocelyn notices them staring. They walk them inside the classroom and Tamaki walks over to a friend of his, and Jocelyn gasp at who it is, a young man with short black hair and brownish-gray eyes with glasses who was busy on a laptop "Kyoya there is someone I'd like you to meet" he looks up "This is Ms. Jocelyn Koizumi she'll be in our class from now on" Kyoya looks over to Jocelyn

"Kyoya it's been a long time" Jocelyn Curtsy

"Yes it has, you look well" Kyoya gets up to bow

"Do you two know each other?" Tamaki

"I attended Ouran before and Kyoya and I were classmates" Jocelyn says

"She left before you transferred here Tamaki" Kyoya pushes his glasses up

"I see, so it's more of a Welcome back to Ouran then" Tamaki smiles

"Jocelyn the chairman has entrusted your studies to me" Kyoya ignores Tamaki

"Then I thank you for your time" Jocelyn Curtsy

"I see England has changed you" Kyoya smirks

the Bell rings "Everyone please take your seats class will begin shortly" a teacher walks the second bell rings and everyone takes their seat "Before we start today we have a new student in the class, would you please come to the front" Jocelyn who was standing in back walked to the front

"Good Morning my name is Jocelyn Koizumi and I just transferred here from England" she curtsy

"Thank you Ms. Koizumi and I'm sure everyone will give you a warm welcome, now you make take that empty seat next to Mr. Suoh" Jocelyn walks to the seat next to Tamaki

* * *

Later in the day during Lunch time Kyoya is walking in the hall when a girlish looking boy with short brown hair and light brown eyes spots him

"Kyoya-senpi" he calls to Kyoya

"Haruhi" he says

"I'm surprised you're not with Tamaki- senpi" Haruhi tells Kyoya

"He's in the garden entertaining a new classmate" Kyoya tells Haruhi

"A new classmate?" Haruh wonders

* * *

In Jocelyn's classroom Tadashi appears, he looks inside but doesn't see Jocelyn he then ask one of the girls

"Excuse me is Jocelyn Koizumi here?"

"She stepped out a while ago with Tamaki Suoh" she tells him and walks away

"Suoh" he says sounding a bit upset

"Suoh" Tadashi gives an uneven face

* * *

Aurthor's note: Let know what you guys think, Next saturday is the next update :)


	4. My name is Haruhi Fujioka

After school the next day

"Tamaki" Jocelyn calls to him

"Yes, Jocelyn?" he comes to her quickly

"I'm sorry to trouble you but could you come with me to the library I would like to study?" she ask him

"I can take you to the library but I'm afraid I can't stay" he tells her

"Why's that?" she ask

"I have club activities" he says cautiously

"Oh your father didn't tell me you had club activities I'm sorry, show me to the library then I don't want to keep you from your club" Jocelyn says

"Thank you, this way princess" Tamaki moves his hand pointing towards the direction they are to go

"So what kind of club do you have Tamaki?" Jocelyn ask

"It's a host club" he says

"A host club how scandalous" Jocelyn jokes

"No scandal my lady, we treat the ladies of this school with absolute respect" he says

They arrive at the library

"Here we are" he says

"Thank you I'll see you tomorrow" Jocelyn turns the handle to go inside

"Jocelyn how about after your studies you come to the club room?" Tamaki

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Tamaki but for the next few weeks I'd like to just focus on my studies, midterms are coming up and I need to catch up with the rest of the class, I'll come visit your club once midterms are over, how does that sound" Jocelyn smiles

"Sounds wonderful, we will await your arrival" Tamaki bows and leaves and Jocelyn walks inside the library

For a school library it's noisy students are just chattering away as if this was a hang out and the librarians don't try to silence them. Jocelyn walks up the stairs in the library. She walks for a bit until she finds a table with a nice distance from the noise. She sees a young man with short brown hair and brown eyes reading there

"Excuse me do you mind if I sit here?" Jocelyn ask

"No not at all please join me" he says

Jocelyn sits and notices the book he is reading "Takeuchi interesting choice, I don't believe I know any guys that read her books" Jocelyn looks at him

"I find Takeuchi's views on gender identity similar to my views" he says

"Really what?" she ask intrigued

"Well all her novels have strong females that go against society's views of women and woman who don't let the man come and take the glory and rescues her but she also writes a series of novels where you can't identify the gender of the character but you see through both sides and you love the main character regardless" he finishes

"Interesting so you believe that a person's worth isn't based on their gender?" Jocelyn ask

"No it's not it doesn't matter what gender we are because in the end were all human" he says

"I have never met another guy who understands what Takeuchi tries to convey in her novels" Jocelyn smiles "I'm Jocelyn Koizumi second year class A" Jocelyn introduces herself

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka first year class A as well" the boy introduces himself

"Wow a first year and you understand Takeuchi, I'm very impressed" Jocelyn nods her head

For the rest of the time Jocelyn and Haruhi discuss more about Takeuchi. After a while Haruhi notices the time

"Oh no I'm gonna be late for club activities" Haruhi gets up "I'm sorry I have to go" he says

"I'm sorry for keeping you please go" Jocelyn bids Haruhi goodbye as he runs out

"Well things have gotten very interesting" Jocelyn smirks

* * *

Over the course of three weeks Jocelyn has been using her lunch breaks for Kyoya to tutor her and has been going to the library to study and hang out with Haruhi. All the while avoiding a certain someone. Midterms come and go and on the morning of the results Jocelyn has arrived at school and walking in the courtyard along with the rest of the student body on their way to class when Jocelyn hears someone call her name

"Jocelyn" she turns around and sees Tadashi jogging his walk up to her

"Kurosawa –senpi good morning" Jocelyn greets

"good morning, you're a hard person to find" he tells her

"What do you mean?" she ask

"I've been trying to find you for the last two weeks but every time I go to your classroom you're already gone" he says

"I'm sorry I've been going to the library to study I was behind so I needed to catch up" she tells him

"Have you caught up yet?" he ask

"Will find out now, the scores should be up now let's go see"

They walk to the bulletin board with the scores and Jocelyn checks the scores for every subject and she placed second on all subjects

"I say your all caught up" Tadashi smiles "Congratulations" he says

"Thanks" she smiles

"How about to celebrate we hang out after class" he says

"I'm sorry I told Tamaki once exams finishes I was going to catch out his club but how about tomorrow" she says

Tadashi is bothered by what Jocelyn says but doesn't show it "Sure tomorrow it is"

"Lady Jocelyn" Tamaki walks over to them

"Good morning Tamaki" Jocelyn greets him

Tamaki looks at the test scores "You placed second congratulations" he says then he does a double take at the paper and notices that Jocelyn bumped him out of second place

"So you finally noticed" Kyoya says standing next to the board

* * *

In the host club Tamaki is studying like crazy while Kyoya and Jocelyn have tea

"I'm surprised you joined a club like this Kyoya" Jocelyn says as she sips her tea

"I was surprised as well" he gives a small smile

"Yea I understand" Jocelyn looks over at Tamaki and smiles

Just then the door opens and a pair of twins with auburn colored messy hair and amber colored eyes walk in

"Hey Kyoya-senpi" one of the twins say and they notice Tamaki

"What's up with the boss?" the other twin ask

"Hikaru Kaoru we have a guest" Kyoya says and the twins look over to Jocelyn "Jocelyn you remember the Hitachiin twins"

"Of course, how could I forget" Jocelyn giggles

"Do we know you" one twin ask

"Aw Hikaru have you forgotten me already" Jocelyn smirks

"I remember that smirk, Hikaru it's her" Kaoru hides behind Hikaru. Hikaru thinks for a minute then it hits him

"It's her" The twins hide behind a couch and Jocelyn just giggles

The door opens again and Haruhi walks in

"Hey guys" Haruhi walks over and sees Jocelyn "Jocelyn-senpi?"

"Haruhi" Hikaru whispers

"Be careful she's dangerous" Kaoru whispers

"Hikaru, Kaoru" the way Jocelyn says their name scares the twins "Why don't you join as for tea" she smiles at them

"Jocelyn what are you doing here?" Haruhi ask

"Tamaki invited me here I didn't know this was the club you talked about" Jocelyn says

"You two know each other?" Hikaru ask still keeping his distance

"We met in the library and have been hanging out there for the last couple of weeks" Jocelyn says

"What's with Tamaki-senpi?" Haruhi ask

"Jocelyn beat him out for second place" Kyoya tells her

"Well I best be going my father wants to speak with me about something once I get home" Jocelyn gets up "It's great to see you again Hikaru and Kaoru" Jocelyn flashes a smile and the twin hide behind the couch again

"That reminded me, I'm going to have skip club activities for the next three days I placed 3rd on my midterms"

"What's the big deal not like you'll get expelled" Kaoru says

"Oh but she will" Kyoya says

"The terms for a scholarship student is that they have to remain number one in their class" Jocelyn says

"I have to take a make-up in 3 days" Haruhi tells them

"Then I'll be your tutor" Tamaki appears out of nowhere

"No thanks" Haruhi flat out tells him

"I can tutor you if you like" Jocelyn suggest

"That be very kind of you and I'd be very greatful" Haruhi says

"Then tomorrow I'll stop by and we can start studying" Jocelyn checks her phone "I have to go now so I'll see you all tomorrow, good bye" Jocelyn Curtsey and begins to walk, when the door handle turns and the door opens…

* * *

I wonder who's coming in through the door, find out next week ;)


End file.
